


the worst case scenario of all the worst case scenarios

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Overstimulation, Party Games, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: hanzo thinks his brother is dead and has absolutely no reason to think that the boy stupid enough to get caught interfering with clan business could have any relation to him. Genji learns how bad things can really get.May end up being a prequel to more then he bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo had been to lots of... interesting meetings with gang members outside of the shimada clan. Some clans would try to throw others off by having oddities in their meetings. It had become something of an arms race and spiraled out of control from waitresses wearing skimpy outfits to literal strippers and prostitutes on call in the room. But this really took the cake. His appearance at this meeting was more obligatory than anything he was here to show that the shimada clan still had tight bonds but that meant that while others were in hushed talks about serious matters he was left practically alone with his drink. 

That is what he is going to blame on why he approached the contraption on display on the other side of the room. It had three bright red dials on the front that seemed to control a stark naked omnic. He said naked because it seemed to be fitted with female human genitalia and many of the plates covering the wire had been removed connecting it to the machine. On closer inspection Hanzo found that it had what appeared to be heavily scarred but still human flesh for an arm there were bright red tubes coming from it but it was definitely biological. He was intrigued that the person's head was in some kind of black box obscuring their face.

One of the gracious party host saw him admiring it and came over “I see you have taken interest in our little intruder. The teen was caught trying to sabotage our business this kid must be real bad at his job because it looks like he has been caught before more robot than human by now. Our omnic specialist had a real good time setting him up. He still has a brain in their somewhere, and we got direct controls. We figured we would show off what happens to those that cross us.

Hanzo was impressed it looked like a good bit of machinery though it was jury rigged. “And what are these knobs for?”

The other man smiled dangerously reaching out to turn them “let me show you. This one is for speed” he turns it up and a phallic shaped device previously hidden moves up and starts pounding away into the prisoners more sensitive areas. When before Hanzo could have guessed h was dead suddenly the prisoner was electric pulling against the bonds that held him but not getting far. Hanzo felt of shiver of pleasure watching how the man's fists clenched. 

The host left it on letting the device continuously move at an unrelenting pace twisting another knob “this one is for the vibration levels” the boy shook and Hanzo could hear through the box that he was moaning he was amazed that he had held back from the initial onslaught.

With a twist of the last knob, the man explained “this is hooked up to his sensors it controls his sensitivity” Hanzo watched predatorily as his prey practically screamed with how much he was feeling. 

The host finally turned each of them back to zero the man going limp in his bonds “it's a pretty piece of work feel free to try your hand at it, after all the shimada clan is welcome to enjoy all of our hospitality's. And with that he left Hanzo alone with the box.”

 

Genji's day was already going pretty fucking bad. He had been captured by some nutjobs on his covert mission had his little mind invaded by a wack job doctor, and none of them even had the decency to recognize that he was not just your average spy but a former member of the shimatta clan. I mean sure he was now 75% robot with more scars than skin re dyed hair and currently sporting a vagina but still. And before you judge dicks are not good for missions alright you land wrong and it is a one way trip to paint town not to mention the line of your suit looks better. The doctor did not seem to have any qualms with popping that open and if he thought the experimentation was invasive he was not ready for the interactive fuck bondage. He knew the clan was fucked up but come on he couldn’t even see what was going to happen with the stupid box they formed around his head yet for some reason the doctor put the extra effort into displaying the numbers the knobs where at so he could know just how fucked he was when someone decided to mess with him.

When they first had him installed he practically screamed enough to deafen himself. Eventually, the crew members must have gotten tired of it because the numbers radically stopped changing. When they put him away for ‘storage though they left the movement on one so that the entire time it slowly moved in and out of him never giving him peace yet it almost more frustrating then if they had set it to something reasonable. He couldn’t even get properly tired with the volts they were running through him so to his distress his body was always ready for more.

Just when he thought surly things could not possibly get worse they did. Eventually, the crew members must have gotten tired of it because the numbers radically stopped changing. But then he heard an all too familiar voice. He was able to grit his teeth at first but only lasted so long. As he was catching his breath, he heard what he feared the most. The shimada clan leader Hanzo his brother was looking at him right now. He could only hope that Hanzo would get distracted and not realize who he was. If Hanzo found out he had gotten into this position he would not just kill Genji this time he would kill everyone in a five-mile radius and then himself. If Hanzo thought he was bringing dishonor to the clan before he should see what has happened to him now. 

Hanzo was looking over the machine admiring the craftsmanship taking another sip of his drink he put it to the side a useful alibi if anyone asked why he was playing with this immoral machine. It was truly disgusting what they had done to this boy. Which only made him all the hotter under the collar. Reaching for the first nod he turned it gradually until there was a slow steady rhythm of the member up and down. It would plunge all the way in and come to a point it would almost pop out before going back into the well crafted pussy. Hanzo noticed that the model matched the rest of the suit so this pervert must have had it attached when he made a run on the clan.

Genji bit his lip wishing that he could see who was doing this he prayed that it was not his brother but then he heard Hanzo’s voice “do you always plan your attack missions equipped with these genitals? Did you get caught because you couldn’t stop yourself from enjoying them? Or perhaps it was a backup plan to seduce anyone who caught you that went terribly wrong?”genji was suddenly happy that he could not see and that no one could see the hot blush that rushed across his face. He did not know that his brother even had a libido with how prim and proper he was let alone dirty talk that could make shivers go down his back.

Hanzo did not stop talking speaking just loud enough for the boy to hear him, though, if anyone cared to eavesdrop they probably could “It looks rather realistic it is good work I can see it becoming slicker by the second. Do you enjoy my company so much?” Genji wanted to scream this was the worst-case scenario of worst case scenarios if Hanzo figured out it was him now there would be nothing stopping him from breaking the entire planet appart out of shame. 

Hanzo enjoyed all the ways he twitches his body was responding to his words so the boy must be able to hear him,“I wonder if it feels as good as it looks? Maybe I will rent you out for a try I am sure that your owners would not mind. What do you think of that?” Genji was wrong he was so wrong that would be the worst case scenario of all the worst case scenarios. Hanzo would surely recognize him if he got to see his face. Or what if he just got left in the machine for it. Hanzo could be dick deep in his brother and not even know it. These thoughts were all bundling up and because his body was stupid and obviously modified by the doctor they gave him throbs of pleasure. Genji held tight to the thought that the doctor must have changed something and that there is no way in hell any of this would have been sexy if he had not had a screwdriver rammed through his temple.

Hanzo was amazed that the boy could display sutch distressed with his body tied down and face obscured the way he pulled and his hips shifted showed a most intriguing confliction. “I am sure you would enjoy it much more than the left behind omic peace you have in you now. Though if this is what we have to work with I am sure some fun can be had.”Leaving it at a slow pace Hanzo reached for the sensitivity knob giving it the slightest twist.” Genji made a keanign sound as the knob ws twisted it was not up too high yet but the number was slowly increasing and it made him feel every inch of the toy in detail. Hanzo must be turning it at a snail's pace he wondered how high he was going to turn it because this was already torturous.

Unable to stop himself watching the numbers go up he let out a choked “ no please don't I can’t.” Genji knew it was a mistake the second the words left his lips even with robot complications what if Hanzo recognized his voice. The dial stopped turning but did not turn off. Genji was all tension waiting for the barrage of arrows to fly and for his corpse to find its final resting place constantly being fucked in this stupid mother fucking chair.

Hanzo had heard him and smiled hand freezing on the dial the sound was slightly obscured by the box and the music in the room but he could still make it out “ So you can talk. I was starting to worry you were running out of oxygen up theirs. Do you really think you can’t do it you seem to be handling it quite well.”genji tried to bite his lip and keep quite not wanting to take ay ore risks but it was hard when half of his mind was focusing on the unrelenting fucking he was getting just because it was not getting worse does not mean it was easy to deal with.

Hanzo tapped the button making an audible click that Genji could hear “Oh don’t be shy I liked hearing that voice. Let's see if we can get you to beg anymore.”he then twisted it all the faster up Genji was quickly becoming all consumed with the feeling the way he clenched around it on every thrust and the way he could feel his lubrication now leaking out and down his thighs.

Genji let out a yelp that turned into a long groan as Hanzo left it up at practically max “PLease PLEase too much.” even though he had just promised himself not to speak he couldn’t stop himself. To his releaf Hanzo obliged him turning the speed to zero. Unfortunately for Genji that made it stop while still deep inside of him. Every time that Genji tried to shift or adjust himself to be comfortable he could feel it pressing against his insides as a heavy weight.

Hanzo was glad that he's loose pants and top gave him nonrestrictive cover to hide his erection. the boy was so responsive he could stay like this for hours. “Good job I knew you had it in you. Now there is one knob I have not tired out yet. Do you think we should take it for a go?”his hand fell to the vibration knob. There was no slow increase this time just straight to the powerful vibrations that made Genji’s entire body shake with the throbbing intensity. Genji’s eyes practically rolled back in his head a constant stream of embarrassing sounds being pulled from him. After a few moments Hanzo turned them off letting Genji catch his breath. When Genji saw and felt the sensitivity dropping as well he thought that this hell might finally be over. Then he heard his brothers voice again, and his stomach sank.

“All right dear this one is for keeps I have other matters to attend to tonight. I am going to turn all of these to the max there's no stopping that. I simply must see how well you can take it all. However if you ask me ever so nicely then I will keep it that way for only a short time. If you deny me this then, you will get the same treatment though I may forget to turn it back off again after” Genji knew his brother was a heartless bitch but this was some severe sadism. He saw the movement number go up but it did not pass one and was turned off again once it had ever so slowly worked its way out. He could just feel the head of the prosthetic against the lips of his opening. 

Hanzo then went to the sensitivity knob slowly turning it up as he spoke “well what will it be I really am a busy man so you will have to do your convincing quickly” As the sensitivity went up Genji was suddenly aware of how empty and aching he was. He couldn’t move closer or away away from the cock. Some damaged part of him did in fact want to move back forward to enjoy the over sensitive filling and know his brother was watching him wanting to debase himself further.

Clenching his fists again Genji said in a small voice hoping that this would be over soon “Please ...Sir don’t leave it on like that.” Genji had no doubt that Hanzo would if he did not try and respond. Hanzo was never one to go back on promises. It was then that the vibration number slowly started to increase he could feel it just barely touching him yet sending waves through his body.

Hanzo felt like the voice might be familiar but he pushed the thought aside to focus “ I did not quite here that can you tell me again.” 

Genji was clenching his teeth waiting for it to start was almost worse “PLEASe sir! Don’t leave me like that!” Genji ws mortified this was easily the most embarrassing stupid thing that had ever happened to him and he had done a lot of really stupid depraved stuff. Suddenly all of the tension broke the movement number increasing all of a sudden he was being plowed at inhuman speeds setting his every nerve on fire and shaking him to the core. It was like ascending to another plane of existence he thought he was going to short circuit or die. He had never felt anything like this before and he let out a scream that coincide with the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Some see white others see stars when it hits but at this time all Genji could see in his mind's eye was his brother standing inches away giving him the most intense orgasm in existence. 

Hanzo watched as the boy convulsed and shuddered there was a viable change as he came his entire body tensing and a rush of lubricant flowing down over his thighs and down the arm of the dick still moving at breakneck speed. Taking pity on the boy Hanzo turned off the movement flicking it off along with the vibration. he turned to the sensitivity but watching the way that tha boy was dripping and quivering around nothing was so appealing he thought that maybe the boys aftershocks should be more thoroughly enjoyed. 

Genji has dead he must has died it is the only explanation he is limp against his bonds breathing like he had run around the world somehow using only his crotch. His everything was sore and used he could practically feel his wiring overheating and his chest heaved to get just a little more air. One of the problems with not being able to see is for all he knows Hanzo could be gone and replaced with someone else any moment. Or Hanzo could still be there watching the repercussions of his sadistic musings.


	2. Got to have him

Hanzo could not stop thinking about that boy. Honestly it was unbecoming of him to have sutch pervasive thoughts about someone so low. But the way his body moved and how nicely he had cried out where echoing through his brain. After the party was over he laid down in his bed still feeling a little woozy he had perhaps had a little bit too much to drink but he could not think of sleep now only that mysterious man. Maybe it had been too long since he had satisfied his more primal urges because even through the drinking and the time it took him to get home he was still hard. He pulled his pants down and pressed a pillow against hsi face it was shameful to be this enamored he felt like a hormonal teen. 

It was such a relief when he finally started to touch himself he let out a gasp. He bucked into his hand and then started up a slow rhythm all the while thinking about the strange half omnic boy. There was something mesmerizing about the line where flesh met metal and how even the more mechanical parts were clearly so alive. It made him think of his own legs now more powerful than those of flesh could be. The model the boy was using was obviously also made for power perhaps even combat which only made it all the more appealing to see him stripped down so. 

Hanzo bit his lip going over what had happened until his fantasies started to spiral outward. What if it was the boy here rutting against him instead of his hand. Without even knowing the man's name he wanted him in his bed. He felt himself twitch at the thought though the fantasy seemed almost incomplete since he had never seen the boys face his voice had sounded human enough must have been his original vocal chords but it was so muffled in the crowded room and a boundary between them. Hanso could almost imagen his voice clear as day begging for him the boys eyes rolling back as he hit all the right places. 

Breathing hard Hanzo felt himself nearing the edge his breath coming out short as his hand blurred with speed. He knew he could finish with just the right twist but did not want this beautiful fantasy to end. 

He wondered how hard it would be to make other attachments for him It would be all too fun to edge him with a cock ring being the only thing between him and completion. Maybe he could even leave his hands free so that the temptation to remove it would build. But for the boy was stupid enough to deny his orders Hanzo had plenty of Ideas for suitable punishments.

At that Hanzo’s body was wracked with pleasure hips lifting off the bed as he had one of the most satisfying lone orgasums of his life. Panting he slowly came down from the high alcohol and afterglow mixing pleasingly. He was now too tired to do anything other than bask in the feeling. However there was one thought that kept running through his mind.

He had to get that boy.

As Hanzo gently drifted to sleep he was already planning how to initiate trade talks. He could not let them know how much he needed this, but surely they were planning on killing him anyway so they would not miss him. He would have to take precautions before bring him over even in a weakened state Hanzo was not fool enough to think the boy would not try to escape and with such advanced robotics he might even have a chance. Losing him would not be an option. He seemed pliable enough when fully restrained but Hanzo mused about ways to break wis will if more training was necessary. It was too these pleasant thoughts that Hanzo drifted peacefully to sleep.


	3. Welcome home

Hanzo eagerly waited in the meeting hall his foot tapping out a steady rhythm, as if tapping out the time would make it pass faster. The morning was spent bargaining and talking around the subject the final trade had come down to a trade for some weapons in exchange for the plans for a few new omnic designs with the boy as the cherry on top. Of course Hanzo had managed to add him like a last minute thought but he hardly cared about the new cybernetic trainings when he was moments away from having his hands on the boy.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Hanzo was therer perhaps too quickly. Opening the door Hanzo saw the currier standing holding the arm of his boy. He could tell it was him even though he was now clothed. He could still see the line of electronics glowing through the loose tank top. He was delighted to find that his face was covered by a black bag. It would make the reveal of his face all the more savory. 

He tore his eyes away from the boy to look at the currier “do you have the schematics?” The currier nodded pulling a flash drive out of his pocket but before he could hand it over the boy struggled even with his hands cuffed he made his first run for it. He truly was new at this. 

When Genji woke up this morning he certainly did not expect butterflies and rainbows in fact he had expected to be publicly violated until he found a way to escape. However, he was instead taken from the machone just long enough to feel his circulation again before he was manhandled into some ill fitting clothes. They also gave him back his paneling, and he felt much safer without exposed wires even if they were not all wired correctly any more. He would have made another run for it if he was a little more sure his legs would not catch on fire. Besides they had had him cuffed with a bag over his head before they even left the room.

He had tried asking some basic totally reasonable questions like where are we going? why is their a bag on my head? can I please not be handcuffed so tightly? He received only a few more cuffs and small injuries. He was put into a car taken out of a car the whole works what he was not expecting as an all too familiar voice. 

By the time he worked his head around it and knew that he was really standing a few feet away from his brother who had apparently bought him as some sort of sex slave he was ready to just be dead. So when he felt his captor shifting, he took his chances and bolted.Unfortunately with a bag obscuring his vision and his hands cuffed behind him, he did not make it far. So much for ninja training because he ended up tripping over something and falling directly onto his face.

Hanzo rolled his eyes as he heard the metallic clunk of the boy falling though he admires the gal. Taking the drive from the man he stepped over to the boy who was still trying to right himself. He had barely managed to roll onto his back so far. Planting a foot on the boy's chest Hanzo dismissed the currier,“I think I can handle it from here your men should have received our drop off by now pleasure doing business with you.”

Genji felt his heart sink without use of his arms he was effectively pinned by the single foot even as he tried to roll away. He felt truly pathetic. 

Hanzo let him struggle for only a few moments before stepping off of him and pulling him up by the front of his shirt maintaining a good grip incases he tried anything stupid “do you remember my voice pet I could not stop thinking about you... And now I have you all to myself.”there was an obvious lust behind Hanzo's voice that made genii go hot even as a shiver went up his spine. There was no way out of this one he was just going to have to die. He was thinking about just begging for Hanzo to kill him but it got caught in his throat.

Hanzo pulled the boy close pressing a small kiss to his neck as he enjoyed the metallic yet somehow familiar smell of the boy. Feeling him, this closes he could tell that the boy's heart was racing as fast as his though no doubt for different reasons.”no need to fret I will not harm a hair on your head, come along.” Genji doubted this very much but followed along as Hanzo lead him with a hand pressed firmly on his back.

Hanzo could not stop himself from eyeing the boy from every angle now that they were available and god did he love him from every side. Soon they were at their destination his private quarters. Genji in the meantime was thinking nothing but a stream of profanity that could make the junker queen blush. 

Hanzo pushed him onto the bed and Genji bounced once before coming to a sitting position.”so dear I know these things might be out of the normal order but may I have your name” Hanzo took out the key and unlocked the cuffs letting them fall to the bed. He knew it was a risk but he felt capable enough to take him down if need be. Genji started to rub at the angry red marks the cuffs had left in his skin scooting back away from Hanzo.

Hanzo let him move though was amused that he did not take the bag off his head did he think it was also locked , silly thing “oh what happened to that beautiful voice? I will be disappointed if you are only that talkative when you are busy being thoroughly fucked. Though I suppose that arrangements can be made if necessary.”with that Hanzo ran a hand up the boys thigh enjoying the way that he went rigid.

Genji’s brain short circuit god his brother needed to stop. He pulled back like the touch burned “no please don't,”

Hanzo smiled tilting his head to the side, his voice still sounded muffled and the mumbling did not help but their was something about it “alright then give me a name to call you by” He let the boy shy away he would soon learn.

Genji’s last brain cells where suddenly completely void of any name so he improvised,“you may call me whatever you wish sir.” 

Hanzo smiled loving the sound of that and could not hold himself back from pinning the boy against the bed needing to be back in contact with him “ah that is the boy I remember now lets see the rest of the goods. With both of his hands pinned above his head with one of Hanzo’s larger ones Genji was helpless to stop him as he felt the edge of the bag being pulled off of his head.

Hanzo was ready to complete his fantasy to see the boys face but was in for a surprise. As he pulled off the bag Hanzo realized that the boy had on a metal mask he had not thought his cybernetics had gone that far. Genji shrank back knowing that he was hidden by only a thin piece of metal. Seeing his brother so close made it even worse. His brother had grown out his beard and his muscles seemed more toned. He only hoped that his own body looked different enough not to be found out.

Hanzo trailed a finger along the edge of the mask and found a small button, but his hand was slapped away before he could press it. 

Genji pulled one hand free of Hanzo's grip to knock him away but not enough leverage to get free “don't”

Hanzo looks at his hand and then back down at his boy “ hush darling I know they messed with your mind quite a bit but i plan on keeping you how you are. I can make you cry out without any dials.”

Genji relaxed ever so slightly maybe if he thought his face was completely cybernetic he could survive long enough to get out of here. He knew the shimata security like the back of his hand and he knew all the loopholes.

Hanzo pressed a kiss to his forehead “ their are other things I would like to get a look at, though.”With that he slowly started moving down pulling up the makeshift shirt up to investigate his chest. The red and back cybernetics neatly in place cutting off where it met his skin. Genji still had half of a human chest. Running his hand up Genji's chest Hanzo caught his nipple and gave it a quick twist. 

Genji sucked in a breath not expecting himself to be so sensitive hoping that crack job's rewiring didn't do anything permanent. Hanzo let completely go of him as he went down to grip the waistband of Genji's loose pants. 

Hanzo waited looking up to see how Genji would react wanting to draw this out for every bit of pleasure he could. Genji was stock still he wanted to say that it was fear that paralyzed him but a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that maybe he would like it. Hanzo wished he could see an expression perhaps he could have a more emotive facial structure installed. Until then this would do. 

Hanzo pulled down Genji’s pants taking in the view of Genji’s pussy. Apparently it was fully functional as he swiped a finger up the slit he found it already slicked. Genji shivered at the touch wishing Angela had filed that under his control rather than the automatic. He could not believe he was getting turned on by this, and he never wanted anyone to know yet here Hanzo was seeing it for himself. 

Hanzo put the finger to his mouth. It tastes realistic enough though almost sweeter, the kinky boy. “ so dearest are you actually a girl or do you just enjoy being on the receiving end” 

Genji was mortified the way Hanzo's voice dropped screamed of sex. He had not even asked for mercy to make him this. She just did ‘in case’ and he was not ganna let such advanced robotic go to waist. At least that's what he told himself. “I'm a boy I just-” he was cut off as Hanzo thrusted two fingers deep into him without warning. 

Hanzo admired the warm embrace around his fingers unable to stop himself from interrupting the boy as he imagined other things that could be put inside of him. Stroking his finger up he got a delicious reaction as Genji arched his back.

In truth Genji has not gotten much use out of this prosthetic finding a partner was hard enough while trying to take down an evil corporation. Let alone one that would be down with him sometimes having a vagina. Hanzo's hands where firm and somehow knew exactly where to press. Apparently bow and arrow gave you good finger strength because he had Genji panting and close in no time. 

Hanzo watched him react feeling him clench down against him with every thrust but didn't want the funk to stop quite yet so pulled away right before he could finish,“ so tell me dearest did the men take turns with you before putting you on display. Should I run you through the wash before using you?”

Genji couldn't help but follow the hand as it pulled away ever so slightly before laying back down. He did not want to talk about this he did not even want to be thinking about it. “They, never I, would never let them.” 

Hanzo smiled still having the nagging feeling he had heard this voice before “ quite a big bark for a beaten dog you would rather be on display to a room full of strangers than to have a few use you more thoroughly? Though I must admit I did thoroughly enjoy your performance.” 

Genji twisted unable to close his legs with Hanzo in the way. his opening throbbing with need. He looked away trying not to show how much the words affected him. he knew he had been beaten his captors could have done as they pleased with him. He just wanted to keep the smallest bit of his remaining pride. As he was lost in these thought Hanzo moved pulling down his pants to show a fully erect cock. If Genji could use emoticons he would be flashing eggplant on repeat It was huge. Genji had seen some dicks before but this one took the fucking cake. Genji could not belive it was his brother if he had seen that dick on grindr he would have super liked it. Hell if he was minding his own business and that dick popped through a glory hole he might give it a fucking try god damn. In his penis admiration Genji had almost forgotten that attached to that dick is his brother. His brother that was currently getting ready to fuck him with said dick. Genji scrambled back until he was pressed against the headboard of the bed. Hanzo frowned at him “ what's wrong you seemed to be enjoying yourself I promise I will be nice and slow with you.” He moved closer seeing Genji stiffen. Slowly he stroked the curve of his neck trying to calm down the boy. Genji relaxed despite himself looking away and hoping this could all just be over soon. Hanzo moved closer looming over Genji as he pressed just the tip against his opening. He circled once before slowly pressing in. Genji could feel every inch of himself being filled as his head fell back moaning as he was stretched. Once he was fully seated though Hanzo was not as gentle, he had been waiting too long. Grabbing onto the boys slender hips he began to hammer into him. Genji could not take it grabbing onto Hanzo's muscular shoulders he could practically feel his brain short circuit. Hanzo felt amazing it had been worth the wait he thrusts became erratic as he got closer. In one spectacular moment he was done pressing himself deep inside before cumming. Genji had been riding the edge trying to fight it but with the last thrust he felt his toes curl as his body went stiff the rush of ecstasy. The overwhelming pleasure pulled from him a moaned exclamation “brother!”


	4. A blast from the past

\I am sure you would like to know what Hanzo is thinking right now. A lot of the puzzle just clicked into place and the ensuing murder of everyone and then himself might in fact be in action but for now he is too busy having a mental breakdown. Some part of him in this flash of understanding remembers a night not all that long ago that he has been trying to forget. 

\---

It was late and Hanzo had, had enough his dumb kid brother had invited his friends over since their father was out of the house. Hanzo understood that sometimes Genji could be a bit rowdy and could get away with it being the second son but if he was going to keep Hanzo up all night he had another thing coming. 

Hanzo was about to start down the stairs to give them a peace of his mind when something made him stop. Peeking from above he saw that the group where in a circle there were bottles of low-grade alcohol strewn about along with a few things Genji had probably pilfered from the liquor cabinet. He also noticed that among the group none where fully clothed shirts socks and pants thrown around the room. Genji sat in only a pair of bright green boxers.

From where he was he could just hear one of the young men talking. He recognized one of genji’s hooligan friends Maccree“ you guys truth or dare is for babies are we really going to do this?” 

Another man shoved the first “oh come on only if you play like a pussy we can make it interesting their is no more fun in strip poker there are no girls to get naked already took genji for all his chips and clothes.”

Genji puffed up tossing a red solo cup at the boy “hey I was ready to make a come back any second are you just scared of getting asked some hard questions.”

The last kid spoke up “he's right Gabe lay off besides who needs girls with twinks like genji” 

Genji turned red sure he might not be as overly buff as the other guys but he could hold his own. “Hey i am tougher than all of you combined.”

The last kid spoke up again. “ yeah sure hot stuff besides I know you just wanted to show off I have seen you play poker you were losing at it on purpose.”

The boy whose name was apparently Gabe laughed as genji blushed harder from the stairs Hanzo could see it spreading across his shoulders. He had waited too long now they were not being loud enough to reprimand yet it he went back to his room then he would only have to get up again. So he supposed for this reason only he would stay and maybe listen in on what they were doing. 

Genji stomped his foot witch only managed to make him look more like an insolent child. “ I was not!”

Mccree smiles up at genji from his seat on the floor. “Alright hot shot let's see how much tougher and stronger you are why you don't go first. Truth or dare.”

Genji was happy for a change in subject but knew that choosing truth was the pussy way out he could take whatever gross thing they wanted him to eat or alcohol they told him to chug already being a bit drunk. “ dare.”

Mccree looked to the other boys focusing in on one “ Hey Jack since you think are boy here is such a hot twink then genji I dare you to give him a lap dance.” 

The boys all laughed quite a bit intoxicated and thinking this was all hilarious. Genji looked a little mortified but he was trying to hide it and look confident “I'm game if he is.”

Jack swallowed looking at the others “fine but if this gets recorded i am personally going to debone each and everyone of you.”

Gabe was still stifling his drunk giggles,“I think you will be the one getting an extra bone when your gay dream comes true.”

Jack pointed at Gabe accusingly “keep it up and i'll tell everyone all about your little experiment high school year.” 

While they had been fighting Genji had slammed back another drink and started over to Jack pressing a button on the remote as he passed and the generic background party music changed to something more sensual. The boys were distracted from their homophobic coverups for their own sexual hangups. The let out a cheer as Genji sauntered across the room over to where Jack was. Jack was silent looking up as Genji planted a foot on either side of him sliding down in a smooth rolling motion.

Hanzo should probably go in fact he should have gone when he realized that his brother had quieted down and he could sleep. Yet some part of him wanted to stay. In fact some part of him was enjoying the way his brother moved rolling his hips down against the other boy.

Genji found it much easier to act sexy then he thought it would be biting his lip as he looked down he found that by just barely touching his ass against Jacks pants would make Jack make cute faces and his breath would hitch. It was very sensual and as he went Jacks pants rose up to meet his rolls. 

The other boys cheering had calmed down and Genji had gone past what was probably needed for the dare but no one was complaining. In Fact they seemed to find themselves more excited then they probably expected to be. Hanzo could only imagine Genji doing the same to him hypnotized by the shockingly sexual movements. He was surprised to find his hand had wondered, and he had started stroking himself through his pants.

Turning around Genji winked at Gabe and with a slightly overdone breathy voice “ Hey Gabe truth or dare?”

You could see his mouth go dry seeing how the last date went he squealed out “truth?” 

Genji stood up from a befuddled Jack drunk and letting the attention go to his head. “ allright ... Tell me the truth ... Did I give you a boner?”

Gabe's hands flew over the front of his pants trying to conceal himself only making it all the more obvious he was hiding something. “N-no”

Genji stepped forward pressing his foot into Gabe's crotch “lier. What should the punishment be for people who don't follow the rules of the game?

Gabe half cringed as genji dug his foot in getting under his hands feeling the rather obvious erection through his pants. From above Hanzo felt his own stirring erection tenting his pants though he dare not touch himself. 

Genji was leaning down at the boy sadistically “we could always play by strip poker rules he is out of chips but maybe he wouldn't mind going all the way down tonight.”Stepping back genji waited expectantly. 

Gabe knew that he could not back down now, or he would be a pussy and gay. “fine you want to see my dick so bad“ pulling his pants off and throwing them across the room it became clear that he had gone commando that morning. The other boys clapped and cat called ignoring their own feelings about it.

Gabe sat back down crossing his legs the best he could to hide “ fine genji truth or dare.” 

He was annoyed at being called on twice in a row but, Genji felt that he could handle whatever was thrown at him feeling high and mighty not to mention intoxicated. “Dare, hit me with your best shot.”

Gabe looked at the other boys suddenly focusing in on Mccree“ you have been quiet for awhile genji I dare you to give Mccree a blow job.”

Hanzo's breath caught in his throat suddenly very worried about being fair I but unwilling to leave. As Genji walked over to Mccree he lost the last bit of conversation as he busied himself pulling down his pants. He had tried to resist for as long as he could but he needed to touch himself. When he looked back genji had apparently taken the dare his face down making slick noises as Mccree tried his best to contain the sounds in reaction biting down on his knuckle. 

Genji swayed his hips ever so slightly, and every eye in the room was following them.

Finally Jack stood up “I can't take it anymore” unable to resit in his inhibition less state he stood up and pulled down genji’s boxers showing off his well-defined ass.

Genji turned to look licked his lips and then went right back to sucking off Mccreewho moaned even louder eyes rolling back. Hanzo could not believe what he was seeing it was so debased right in the living room had genji done things like this before? How had he not noticed? Why did it make his skin heat up and his heart beat so much faster. Biting down on his lip his strokes stuttered as Jack held apart genji's cheeks pressing in a finger. 

With no lube it must have been painful but genji did not seem to mind his hips twitching back. Genji reached for his pants that were luckily nearby and took something out of the pocket throwing it to Jack who caught it in surprise. 

Jack looked down and exclaimed “ lube where you planning this?” He did not seem that upset opening it and pouring it haphazardly onto his fingers before pressing another one in. Genji moaned loud enough to Hanzo to hear it from upstairs. 

By then Hanzo was sitting leaning against the wall with a hand covering his mouth hoping that none of them would hear the small needy sounds he made leaning around just enough to see what was going on below. 

When genji moaned and gasped for breath Mccree pushed his head down not letting him stop. This only made Genji moan louder. 

Gabe was already casualty rocking his hips into the palm of his hand “looks like he doesn't mind a little rough treatment. Little slut probably set all of this up just to get a good dicking.” Genji was to busy taking it from both ends to defend himself.

Jack smiled pulling out his fingers “well who am I to deny him.” With that he slammed all the way in even with the alcohol relaxing him genji was not ready crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Apparently that was all it took to throw Mccree over the edge as he pulled down genjis head cumming down his throat making him choke.

Hanzo was close and he could feel it. Even as the shame of the situation made him want be done with this another part did not want to finish until he saw what happened. However it was getting harder and hard to keep in the moans tried to muffle behind his hand. 

Gabe was up in a second pushing Mccree out of the way “ my turn I want to see what that mouth can do when it's not being a dumbass” pulling genji up who was allready out of it from how ruthlessly Jack had started pounding him. Pulling him into place Gabe whiped out his Dick pressing it passed genjis unresisting lips. 

Jack had a good hold on genji's hips bucking forward throwing his whole body into it “it's fucking perfect back here maybe to keep him satisfied he will need you after too.” 

Gabe was stroking back genji's bright green hair looking down at his blissed out eyes “ would you like that getting passed around until you can be truly satisfied how many rounds will it take. between the three of us I bet we can make it so you can't even walk straight tomorrow” 

Genji moaned putting his heart into the blowjob sucking and licking even as drool ran down his face. The dirty talk revving him up till genji finished shuddering as he came making a mess. 

Hanzo could not stop himself with a jerk he finished cumming into his own hand at the sight of his own brother being fucked. He did not know how it ended if genji ever got fucked again or if they even heard him as he ran back to his room all thoughts of telling his brother to quite down gone as he lay in bed thinking about what he had done.


End file.
